Egoist Meet Romantica
by Sayonara Zetsubou Otaku
Summary: Akihiko has to go oversea due to business, and leaves Misaki in the care of his childhood friend Hiroki and his lover Nowaki.


This is my first time in a long time writing a fanfic, so comments and corrections would be nice.. Maybe even suggestions. I hope you like it so far, I'll work on the next chapter when I'm not tired. (. )"

* * *

"I'M NOT GOING OVER SEA!" Misaki woken from Usagi arguing with Aikawa as usual. 'I wish that idiot Usagi would just do his work and stop slacking,' Misaki thought as he slowly drifted back to slumber. The door suddenly opened and the angry man pulled the other man out of bed. "Usagi-San?! What the-" Before Misaki could finish, Usagi started fastenly undressing the poor victim. "Usagi, this is too sudden! Ah! IDIOT! It's to early for this!" Usagi then threw clean clothes at him, "Get dressed. You'll be staying with a friend." Misaki became confused. "Wa-Wait, Usagi! Are you really going over sea?!" "Sorry Misaki, It's part of business," Aikawa said feeling sorry for Misaki. "I'll be back in three days, and like I said before, you'll be staying with a friend of mine", Usagi said as he smoked while putting on his jacket. Misaki was filled with joy, and wanted to jump around and celebrate with a toast of several beers, 'Finally! No more Sexual Harassing Usagi! I'll have three days of peace!' Misaki joy went away for it just struck him, "Wait... Who am I staying with?" Usagi got his keys and started heading out the door with Aikawa, "Pack a few things, I'll wait for you in the car."  
'Dammit, sometimes I wonder if he even listens to me most of the time,' Misaki irritated as he packed up some clothes and followed Usagi's tracks.  
Misaki and Usagi were now heading to a destination, which Misaki has no clue of where it is. "Why is it that you're not taking me over sea with you? Aren't you the clinging one who doesn't want to lose sight of me and all that?"  
"As much as I love you, I'll be too busy. It's too dangerous over sea especially if I can't keep my eye on you all the time." Misaki slightly blushed at the thoughtful words and especially at the 'I love you', "Idiot, I'm an adult and you still treat like a kid." Usagi laughed and petted Misaki's hair, he suddenly got serious and said, "I'm really going to miss you." Misaki looked at Usaig whose face was filled with sadness, like a little kid who lost his precious teddy bear. "Moron, it's only for three days. It will go by fast." They have finally reached their destination, and Usagi parked in front of a appartment building. "So, who lives-," before Misaki was able to finish phrasing his question, Usagi planted a kiss on the younger man's lips. "Usagi?" Usagi planted another kiss, but this time a more passionate, wet one. Just as Misaki was starting to get in the mood, Usagi pulled away from the man and got out of the car to open the door for him. 'Damn it, I feel like an idiot,' Misaki said frustrated. They got to a door, and Usagi ranged the door bell. A man opened the door, surprised to see Usagi at his door step, and greet with a stubborn tone, "Why you here, Akihiko?" The man and Misaki's eyes both met, for they know each other. "Kamijo-Sensei?! You guys know each other?!" Hiroki as well was shocked, especailly figuring that Misaki is twisted in that man's fingers. "I want you to take care of Misaki while I'm gone," Usagi replied. Hiroki sighed and leaned against the doorway, "I'm sorry, you and I both know that I have a tight schedule." Usagi sighed, got a black book from his pocket, and started writing in it, "I'll give you 1,000,000 yen if you take in Misaki." Misaki pulled the old man away and whispered irritated, "Usagi, if he doesn't want to take me in, you shouldn't try to bribe him. I'll just stay at your-" "Fine, I'll watch over him.. but I don't want your money."  
"Oh.. Thank you, Kamijo-Sensei. I'll try not to cause you trouble."  
"Just call me Hiroki."  
"O-Okay, sorry for intruding," Misaki said greatfully as he entered the apartment. Usagi pulled Hiroki towards him and threatened, "You're the only left that I can trust.. If you do anything funny, you'll be dead before you know it." Hiroki punched Usag, "What the hell?! Why would think of doing that to a student?! I'm not a sicko pervert!!" Hiroki slammed the door in Usagi's face of his way of a goodbye.

* * *

Meanwhile in Miyagi's apartment... As Shinobu was experimenting with Zuchinni, Miyagi was reading a book he recently purchased. As he pulled out a cigarrette, he sneezed. "Are you catching something, Miyagi." "No, I doubt I'm sick."  
There was silence for a moment.  
"Well you know, Miyagi... When a person sneezes, it could be that someone is talking about them."  
Miyagi started feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Is that so?'

* * *

Misaki was amazed at how many books were here in this small apartment, it was five times more books than what Usagi has. "You can sleep here in the living room."  
"Okay then," Misaki replied as he settled down. It felt a bit uncomfortable since he was staying with a teacher who happens to teach at the same school he's attending. Misaki pulled out his collection of "The-Kan" manga. "So you like that manga crap?"  
"It's not crap, I really like the mangaka who made this. He's very talented." Hiroki became irritated with Misaki, "Mangas are not real books, therefore it is nothing but crap! Have you even read a real book?!"  
"Yes I have! I've been reading Usagi-San's novels!"  
"His novels are still crap," Hiroki argued, even though it wasn't the truth. He actually admired Usagi's work... just doesn't like the old man himself.  
As the two men continued to argue, a door opened revealing a half naked man who has just took a shower. Both Hiroki and Misaki blushed at the sight.  
"Dammi Nowaki! Put some clothes on," Hiroki yelled, shielding Misaki's eyes.  
"Oh sorry," Nowaki said with a smirk as he rubbed the back of his head, feeling a bit embarassed. He then noticed the younger man that his lover is with, "Who this?"  
As Nowaki went into the bedroom to put some clothes on, Hiroki replied, "This is Misaki, he attends at Mitsuhashi University and is a 'friend' of Akihiko."  
Nowaki came out from the bedroom wearing fresh clothes, "Is that so?" He then put out his hand towards the young boy, "Hello, my name is Nowaki. I hope you'll like it here." Misaki took his hand, shocked at his height, "T-Thank you for taking me in." Both Misaki and Hiroki both stood there, frozen at the feeling they've seen each other somewhere before. "H-hey.. by any chance, did you work at a flower stand?"  
"Yeah I di- OH! I remember you! You came by and purchased those flowers," Nowaki exclaimed happily.  
"So it was you?!"  
"Yeah. I don't mean to be nosy or anything, but were those flowers for a girlfriend?"  
"umm... Well, not-," Misaki said embrassed, but before trying to answer Nowaki, Hiroki punched Nowaki in the head.  
"It's none of your business, moron! Geez," he then walked towards the kitchen area, "You two can watch Tv, I'm going to make dinner."  
As Misaki and Nowaki settled down in front of the Tv, Misaki commented, "I guess it is true.."  
"What's true?"  
"I don't have Kamij- I mean- Hiroki as a teacher, but I've heard that from other students he would yell and get angry at students, so he would be known as 'Demon Kamijo'."  
Hiroki started laughing, try to muff out the laughter from getting any louder by putting his hands on his mouth. Misaki couldn't help but laugh as well. The two continued to watch Tv, laughing at the comedians on the show.  
"By the way, what's your relationship with Hiroki?" Nowaki replied with a smile, "Me and Hiro-San are lovers." Misaki blushed, having no a idea that was the case. 'I wonder if I'm in the way," Misaki thought at the fear he could causing trouble for others. "I'm sorry if me staying here is causing you guys trouble..."  
"No, not at all! It's nice to have a guest, usually it's just me and Hiro-san."  
"Hey you two! Come and eat before the food gets cold!"  
After they all ate dinner, Nowaki got a page and left to go to the hospital. Misaki watched Tv, as Hiroki read a literature book, and two headed off to bed. As Misaki was about to fall asleep, the phone started ringing. Misaki didn't know if he wanted to answer or let the machine get it.. but what if it was important? Misaki got up from the futon and answered the phone, "Hello, Kamijo residents."  
"Misaki?"  
Misaki knew from that voice it was Usagi, "Oh, Usagi! How is it over in America?"  
"Good, just came back from a meeting."  
"Is that so? You probably so head off to sleep, Usagi."  
"I will... but right now I want to hear your voice."  
Misaki started blushing, and became shut as a clam.  
"I want to touch you so bad, Misaki."  
"You pervert, don't tell me this!"  
"Misaki.."  
"..Wh-what?"  
"Lets mastubate on the phone together."  
"Wh-WHAT," Misaki exclaimed flustered at what Usagi just said, "I'm sorry Usagi! I'm tired and I think you should head off to bed as well." Usagi slightly laughed at the typical Misaki, "Okay, I'll call you tomorrow to check up on you. Goodnight."  
Misaki hung up the phone. 'I can't believe Usagi would want to do that... that good for nothing Usagi-san is a pervert,' Misaki thought as headed back to sleep. Noticing the emptiness he was feeling, Misaki drifted to sleep alone.


End file.
